The present invention relates to a noise filter, and more particularly to a noise filter and power input socket combination so as to make it possible to put the filter in use in the same manner as a conventional power input socket.
As is well known, power input sockets of the three pole type having a pair of power contacts and another grounding contact have been widely used for commercial power supply for electronic appliances, electrical apparatus and the like.
In order to resolve a noise problem with a conventional power input socket, a noise filter is usually incorporated in the electronic appliance or apparatus, away from the socket. However this causes additional noise to be radiated toward the interior of the appliance or apparatus from the wiring located between the socket and filter. As a result, insufficient noise reduction may be achieved. As another drawback, a large amount of manpower is required for mounting the noise filter and completing the necessary electrical wiring. Further, the combination of a separate socket and noise filter is undesirable in view of space requirements.
Thus the present invention is intended to obviate the drawbacks of a conventional socket accompanied by a separate noise filter as described above. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved noise filter with a socket attached thereto which will substantially reduce manpower required for mounting and wiring by way of integrally assembling a power input socket and a noise filter, and which furthermore ensures increased noise reduction by way of transferring power via pierce type capacitors.
The invention will be more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description.